Deadly Secret
by tsukasa912
Summary: Sasuke has a secret that he is scared to tell anyone...But will Naruto uncover the truth of this deadly secret before its to late for the young raven Warning: child abuse/mature language/slight yaoi story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Intro

Ya, I know I said no more sasunaru stories coming out of me but it just seemed so right to right this and yes this is a sasuke POV like i said i can only write storyies with sasukes POV so ya....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was summer time, sun shining brightly causing me to squint my eyes as I watched the leaves move back and forth with the wind. School sucked for me. Being popular just annoyed me espically since I was only popular for my looks and cause I bared the name Uchiha. But my life wasn't all the other students expect life was like for me. The brand name clothes I wear are either hand-me-downs from my older brother or they were bought at thift stores or yard sales. I heard snickering and turned and looked at the blonde boy sitting in the back snickering at me, along with his dumb friend who smelt like a wet dog.

_'Great another day of jokes...' _ I rolled my eyes and rested my forhead on my desk. The blonde only made fun of me cause when we were younger we were best friends..But then things turned bad for me so I cut all ties with everyone. Focoused on my school work and job. Sometiems though I wished I had friends to get away from everything that would go on at home. I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. _'Only 2 minutes to go.' _

I started packing up my books up hopeing that my bag wouldn't break...again. I couldn't afford a new one, the bell rang. As I went to stand up I was roughly pushed back into my seat causing me to fall over a desk and my bag to rip at the shoulder. "Oh sorry, Sasuke I didn't see you!" Naruto laughed as he went out the door.

I curled up after I rolled out from under the desk that had fell on me.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Iruka asked as he righted the chair. He had brown hair with it pulled into a high ponytail looking thing with a long scar across his nose.

"Ya..I'm fine." I placed my hand over the hidden bruies that now hurt even more. _'Great, I'm gonna have bruies on top of bruies.' _

"You should go see the nurse you look bad." Iruka looked concerend he was gonna have a talk with Naruto when they got home.

Panic shown across my face but vansihed as fast as it came. "N-no..I'm really okay..I don't need to go to th-the nurse." I grabbed my bag and got up slowly. Limping as fast as I could out of the classroom before Iruka dragged me to the nurse. I shuddered at the thoguht

I sighed when there was at least six blocks between me and the overly protective of his students teacher. I didn't need people poking around in my bussienss, I was fine...I sat down on the sidewalk I was close to home so I decide I would just relaxe for a bit. I could see my house from where I was. It was nice looking on the outside, but the inside was a and it was really hot from wearing my long-sleeved shirt in the middle of summer. I would sometimes wish that I could live with Itachi. But nooooooo Itachi had to move to a completley different village and never be heard from. "At least Itachi got away...I can't for another three years."

I grunted as I stood up and started closer to the house. My fear and nerves building up with each step that brought me closer to the house. my mom was dead. She died on my 10th birthday, after she died home was no longer safe for me or Itachi, that night the beatings began for Itachi and me. But Itachi left when he was eighteen, though Itachi tryed to tell the teachers and police that dad beat us but no one would believe that the great Uchiha would beat his children. I huffed like anyone would ever believe it. I mean the old man could lie his way out of anything.

I jumpped the fence to get to the back of the house, I wasn't allowed to walk through the front door one reason I didn't have a key. I fell on my stomach my mind to jumbled with other things to get my footing right. I dug through my bag while glaring at the broken shoulder strap. "Great. Fucking Great!" I whispered harsly to myself. _'I guess when in my hurry to get out of the house this moring in the rush I forgot my key.' _I looked up at the sky witch was bringing gray clouds over my way. So yay it was gonna rain on me...Again...For the fifth time in a week. _"Well at least this time is day...Unlike yesterday night when I got kicked out in the pouring rain.' _

I turned my head and looked through the peep hole in the fence as i heard a car pull up. "It wasn't dads cause his car didn't make that much nosie and he wasn't do home for another two hours. I raised a fine eyebrow in confusion. _'What the fuck os he doing here? Does he know? Did he see one of the marks when i was chaning for gym? How could he I change in the bathroom...Maybe someone was watching me?' _A whole bunch of questions raced through my head but those were the main ones. While standing up I stragined my clothes and dusted them off the best I could and walked over to the fences door and unlocked it. Why didn't I do that in the first time you ask well its so low done that I couldn't reach it and I can't afford another pencil or pen braking trying to get to it. Unlatching the old looking lock on the door I took a deep breath and walked out to the silverhaired teacher with a black eye patch over one eye. "Hello Kakashi-sensai...What brings you here?"

Kakashi eyed me over looking at me cosely, like he was inspecting me. " So Sasuke why aren't you in the house.?"

"I forgot my key like always." I smiled akwardly.

"Then why don't you get the spare out from where ever you hide it?" He put his hands in his pockets, still looking at me with his one good eye.

"Well....I...." I started sweating from this I was so nervous I can get anything away. "I don't know." I whispered.

"Do you not have a secret key Sasuke?"

"No sir, I don't." I lied.

His face softened. "Do you want to come and stay with Iruka and me till your father comes home? You could help Naruto with his work to keep busy?"

I started panicing inside but I wouldn't let him know. "No, thats fine....Thanks for the offer though..But I can't...I'll just wait....."

Conceren crossed Kakashis face. "Sasuke, the storm thats coming is suppose to be a really bad one."

I started messing with the dirt with the toe of my shoe. "I-I know...I just don't want him to....Be-" An alarm souning went of in my head when i relised what I almost said. "Be worried." I finshied.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

so ya this is were chapter one ended

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, when is your dad to home?" Kakashi smiled knowing he had Sasuke in a corner.

"Oh any minute now hes do." I stated matter of fact like.

Kakashi raised an eybrow over his good eye. "Oh,really now so thats why he always comes home around dark then?"

I looked at the sky. "Well, its gonna look like night soon."

"Sasuke, your coming over. I'm not going to let you get soaked and possiably struck by lighting.

"I don't want to. Kakashi I really will be fine, its okay I'll just wait outside until he gets home." I clunge to the gates door as he tryed to drag me to his car by my arm.

"Your coming weither you like it or not Uchiha." the sliverhaired man pryed my fingers from the fence and threw me over his shoulder while opening the back door and dumping me in it and putting the door on child lock so I couldn't get out. I banged on the windows. "Let me out you senile old man! Let me out." I kept trying to opening the door even though I knew it was pointeless. Kakashi got in and turend in smiled at me. "You'll be fine Sasuke."

I huffed. _'No, I won't..I would be more fine if you wouldn't have dragged my ass in this dumb car and then proced to lock me in." _

The short ride to Kakashis shared home with Iruka was a quiet one. But when we finally got thier he opened the back door for me and let me out. I made a run for it but he caught me by the back of my shirt. I couldn't wiggle out of my shirt without fear of the truth being expsoed so I just walked with him as he lead me into the house.

Naruto glared at me while Iruka came up and patted me on the shoulder. "Sasuke, why dont you go sit down by guys can work on your math together."

I shot a quick look at Naruto and sighed. "Ya, I might as well busy myself until Kakashi lets me leave."

"Why don't you just let him go now Kakashi? He'll be fine out there probaley will go find himself a tree to stand under and stay a little dry if he don'twant to be here by all means let him go."

I laughed as Iruka went behind Naruto and slapped him with a rolled up magazine in the back of his head. "I've raised you better then that Naruto. Wheres your manners?"

Naruto glared at me more then before and I heard him mummble something under his breath that sounded like he was calling me a bastard. I smiled at the thought of that. It may sound dumb to smile at something like that but it was his nickname for me when we were still friends, he would call me a bastard and I would call him a dobe.

"What are you smileing about?" the blond growled blue eyes harding.

My smile dropped. "None of your bussienss." I snapped. I relized I had left my bag in the backyard so now my text books and everything are going to get mildew on them. I sighed and slammed my head on the back of the couch. _'Great...Now I have to pay god knows how much for the books." _I listend as the rain was hitting the roof. Slowly the sound was putting me to sleep.

I awoke to someone gently shaking me. "Sasuke, your dads here to pick you up." I sat up startled how long had I been to sleep looking for a clock I relized it was seven O'clock. _'He must've saw that I wasn't in the yard or in the house.' _ Panic filled my mind I had never been late before, Itachi had been late once...And he ended up in the hospital. Is that going to happen to me? I thanked Iruka and Kakashi for letting me stay as I ran out of the door. And their he was in his black car...Waiting for me. I swalloed my fear and opened the passenger seat door and got in. "Hi, dad." I whispered.

He pulled forward and started driving down the road and waited till we were out of site of Kakashi watching from the porch. "Why were you over there? I told you you were to stay home." he growled.

"Kakashi dragged me with him..He said he didn't want me to get wet or struck by lighting...I told him I wouldv'e been fine."

"I bet thats not the only thing you told else did you tell him?" He stopped the car and glared at me his knuckles appearing goshtly white on the stearring wheel from his tight grip.

"I didn't tell him anything else. I swear." twisting my hands together as I felt his sharp glare on me. I braced myself.

"Is that so Sasuke? Are you sure you didn't go and tattle like that no good brother of yours." I couldn't see his face in the dark but I'm sure his glare got worse.

"Its true I didn't say a word....Its not like anyone would believe me if I did anyway." I whispered the last part to myself but to my dismay he heard it and a fist came to connect with my jaw.

"You will not disrespect me like that boy!" He yelled and walked out of the car and went to my side of my car and opened the door roughly pulling me out and throwing me on the ground. I tryed to get up by when I propped myself on my elbow it got kicked out from underneath me. As a scream went to escape my throat another kick got delievered but this time to my chest. I curled into a ball and felt a kick to my back then something wet landed on the side of my face. And the car took off. I wiped the side of my face to figure out he had spit on me. I looked around I was in the middle of nowhere all I knew was that a mile or more away was the house and to the left another mile or so was Narutos. Either was there was no where to go. I crawled a bit down the road until I got to a spot where the moon was shining brightly. Lefting my shirt I checked out the damage that had been done my chest it was hard to tell what was new and witch were old so I gave up on trying to figure out.I wiped the side of my face as I was crawling. Looking around I saw a sign in the distance and staggered over to it. "I could just stay here until morning..Then a bus will come." whispering outloud to no one to scared to speak any louder.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R yeah?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke hearing something make a loud rumbling noise in the distance. I sat up and looked around at my srundings trying to figure out why I was outside in the middle of no where. I winced as I scratched my side. _'Oh yea thats why I'm out here.'_ I looked at my watch the crystal that was over it broken now. "Fuck it all to hell." Turns out no bus would be coming today, its saturday. As the rumbling noise got closer a rain drop fell on my scathed cheeck. I had three options. One walk home. Two walk to Narutos. Or three stay out here.

I stood up and looked up and down the road figuering out witch way to go. If I went home he would just beat me more...If I went to Narutos Iruka and Kakashi would ask me questions and I could call Itachi..I started up the road towards Narutos. Halfway there I stopped and ran into the woods and hid among the trees. My fathers car was going up the road looking for me. When I couldn't see the car anymore I started walking more never leaving the woods in fear of the car turning around and coming back.

After what seemed like forever, I finally got to my destination, looking around I saw that it was clear, no one was coming up or down the road and it looked like no one was home at Narutos. I knew from when I would come here when I was yougner that Narutos window was broken therefore would always open no matter what. I scaled the tree that was near the window and started climbing. My foot slipped on the branch and I watched as the branch cracked and fell to the ground. I swallowed the lump that had foarmed in my thorat from watching the branch fall. I resumed my climbing and made it to the window and cursed silently under my breath. Inside the room sleeping on the bed that was covered in orange and black sheets was a sleeping blond. _"of course, just my luck."_ I knew for a fact that Naruto was a hard sleeper so I took the chane and slowly slide the window up a inch and stopped when the blond stirred in his sleep. I waited a couple minutes the in one fluid motion whipped the window opn and silently crawled in. I slipped on a piece of discarded clothes that I hadn't seen and the window came crashing down making both me and Naruto jump.

Naruto wiped his eyes and then looked from me to the window and back. I gave a weak smile you know the kind you give people when you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar. He kept looking betwen the window and me one last time trying to piece everything together. He finally spoke. "You busted the glass of my window..."

I looked at the broken window. Shareds of glass littering the floor. "I'm sorry?" I flinched when I heard a car door shut close outside, Iruka and Kakashi must be home now. "I let out a digh of relief if they were here then that means that Nauruto wouldn't be able to do anytihng to me.I looked up at the blond feeling his eyes on me the whole time. His eyes had got huge in shock or was it concoren? I relizied I must look like shit with all the new bruises appearion adn my clothes all dirt-.I gasped finally relizing that was the reason he was looking at me with his mouth agap like asn idioot cause of my bruises and cause I was all muddy and wet. I shott up off the floor and ran to his door but fell when he caught me by the back of my shirt.

"What happened to you? You didn't look like this yesterday when Kakashi brought you over."

"Nothing happened to me. geez what are you talking about." I threw his hand off me and peeked out his door to make sure no one was near. "And keep your mouth shut before Iruka comes up and attacks me." I felt something soft hit my back adn turned to see Naruto had thrown pants and a shirt at me.

"You should get out of those clothes and possiably take a shower, you look like shit." Naruto stopped to think and finished his sentance. "More then you usally do." He smiled.

I sighed a sigh of relief. _'Well at lest things are back to normal.' _ I grimced when I looked at the clothes he had thrown at me. An orange long sleeved shirt with writing on the front that said Foxy, with black sleeves. And the pants were regular jeans with holes all over them. _'How can he wear this? Whats next hes gonna hand me lime green shoes?' _I looked around just to make sure there was no lime green shoes in sight.

"I'm gonna go clean up a bit. Okay?" I waited for the blond to nod before I ventured out to the hallway and ran into the bathroom real quick.

The bathroom was small but real pretty. Iruka had decorted the tiny space with picutres on the wall of birds,flowers stuff like that. The shower certain was the kind with the fish desgins on it. With the furry carpet thing that you get when you buy the set for the toilet. It was a nice shade of a light blue. It hadn't changed much from when I would come here when i was younger. I opened the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a black course wash rag. I took of my shirt and pants and wet the rag soping it up a bit and scrubbed the mud and dried blood off my body. It took about thirty or so minutes give or take to get all the blood and mud off before I felt clean. I grimced the whole time i was putting on my borrowed clothes. I looked in the mirror the shirt and pants were both two or three inches to short, but beggers can't be choosers.

I walked back into Naruto's room to find him bending over sweeping up the glass and fully dressed. He was wearing a piar of tan cargo pants and a black tank top. He turned when he heard me close the door. "So what where you doing out in the rain?" he asked as he walked over to the trash bin that was in his room dumping the glass in it.

I shurgged. "Just went for a walk this all."

He turned and looked me in the face with his hand on his hip. "I guess you fell down a lot then to have the mud and dried blood all over you. I told Iruka."

Inside my head I was panicking and it came out in my voice. "W-what did you tell Iruka?"

"That you were here thats all." he looked around. "And you can put your dirty clothes in that corner with my dirty clothes." he poitined at the corner that was behind the door.

I tossed my clothes on top of his. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you hate me."

He shrugged. "Kakashi yelled at me last night after you left for being mean to you..Iruka had told him I pushed you when the bell rang. Said something about they raised me better then that.I dunno I stopped listing after a while."

To say I was shocked would be an understatiment. "Oh. Well thank you."

He glared at me. "This dosen't mean that were friends." he though for a mintue. "But I'll be here...Yea know if you want to talk."

I smiled. "I know and okay."

He smiled back.

And then someone knocked on the door down stairs and Iruka called Naruto and me down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Its late simply for the fact that I haven't been on the computer for a while cause ive been stuck in bed with a high temp but now that i feel betters i can writes ths now XD

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt my stomach and my heart jump in my thorat.

Iruka called up at us again this time louder or was it closer. I don't know witch it was cause I was to scared and sick to listen. Naruto pushed me all the way down the steps and into the living room. I looked up to see my father standing in front of me with a look of fake concern on his face but under that and in his eyes I saw that he was pissed and that I would be getting something terriable the minute we got a mile from the house. _'Well at least this time if he kicks me out of the car I won't be walking in the rain.'_

Iruka looked at me then his glance fell on Naruto. "You lied to me Naruto, you said his father knew where he was here."

I glanced at Naruto he looked calm and all he did was shrug. I looked at my father and he spoke.

"Sasuke, I did not give you permisson to come here. Do you know how worried I was when I didn't find you at home?"

I shook my head. "No, sir. I'm sorry father."

Kakashi looked up from the papers he was grading. "Fugaku seeing that its late and Sasuke is already here. Why don't he just spend the night, I'll see that he gets home tomorrow."

I started chocking on my spit when I saw my father nod."Really?" I manged to choke out.

"Yes. But come walk me to the car Sasuke."

"Yes, sir." I followed him out the door and to the car. He beckoned for me to come to his side of the car since I was standing in front of it.

He pulled me into what would look like a hug to everyone else but really all he was doing was crushing my ribs. And he whispered in my ear. "This will jsut give me time to think of a punishment that will be good enough for what you did tonight." He let me go and I gasped for air and my sides ached from his pushing on my ribs and the brusies that had already covered them.

I walked back into the house after I watched the car pull out. I went in and looked around the living room to find Iruka and Naruto gone. I walked over to Kakashi. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. Where is Naruto and Iruka at?"

He answered me without looking at me. "Your welcome. They went upstairs to put plastic over Narutos window."

" I'll just go up and help." I walked up the stairs and went to walk into the blonds room when I heard Irukas voice. He sounded mad.

"How did you brake the window?"

I froze with my hand almost on the handle.

"I lost my balance trying to put my pants on this afternoon."

"Then why is the whole window broken and not just a little bit of it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay just don't let it happen again."

I let my breathe out not relizing I had been holding it in. I knew from the way the argument ended that Naruto had started pouting. I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the blonds bed watching them hang the palstic over the window. Iruka turned around. "Its good to have you spending the night again Sasuke. It has really been to long since the last time you spent the night with us."

"Well thank you for letting me Iruka." I watched the brown haired man walk out of the room. Then turned my attention to the blond. "Your not mad at me are you?" I hated when people were mad at me.

"No, just confused and a bit upset." He said all this with his back to me.

I looked at the floor. "Why upset?"

Naruto looked out the window. "Cause you didn't tell me the truth. You use to always tell me the truth about anything."

I looked up at him. "Yea, but then we were friends."

He turned and looked at me. "Your holding a secret from me. And I'll find out what it is Uchiha."

I glared at him. "You better mind your place Uzumaki. And not go prying into my business."

He bowed his head and finally after what seemed like hours looked up at me with tears running down his face. "I'll find it out and I'll pry all I want to find out what your hiding from me before it kills you." After he said that he ran out the room slamming the door behind him.

I looked at the door for hours hoping that after a while it would open back up. When it did I got excited till I saw it was the silver haired Kakashi. "Oh, its you." I said flatly.

He pretend to fake hurt. "You could sound a little more excited to see me."

I looked at him. "Wheres Naruto?"

He sat down besides me on the bed. "Well he didn't make it out the door cause he got tripped, so hes downstairs sniffling about bastards not telling him things and about stupid old perverts tripping him."

I sighed. "I should go talk to him I guess."

"If you do want to be friends with him again you should go talk to him. After all you don't hear how he talks about you when hes alone by himself here at the house. He does miss you and being your friend Sasuke."

"I do too. Nowadays I don't have any friends, I guess thats my fault though." I stood up and left Kakashi to go talk to Naruto.

I saw the blond laying on the couch sniffling just like Kakashi said he was except he didn't mention that Naruto had a bloody nose from being tripped.

"Hey how about we go out back and sit on the swings and talk." I offered him a hand. But he just swatted it away and walked out the door. I followed him he lead us to the swings and we both sat down.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

I hear him sniffle. "Why won't you tell me? I know your wanting to tell someone whatever it is."

I looked up at the stars. "Theres just somethings that are better unsaid. It might just go away if its not talked about or if noone admits its true."

I saw him from out of the corner of my eye look at me. "If you don't want to tell me now." He paused to sniffle and to wipe his nose on his shirt. "I'll wait for you to tell me, but I will pry if you don't tell me soon." He took my hand in his like we use to when we were kids trying to comfort the other. "You were always my best friend Sasuke. And I've always cared, It hurts me to see you hurt like this and for me to not know the reason why your hurting."

I felt a tear run down my face and for the first time in years it wasn't casue I was upset but because I was touched by what he said. I tightened my grip on his hand. "In my own time one day I may tell you, but not now its not time yet." We sat like that for hours until it became to dark to see our hands in front of our face. Iruke finally came with a flashlight to come get us. We walked to the house behind Iruka still holding hands. When we got upstairs we layed in bed with each other neither of us breaking the comftable silence we had created. it felt like old times. Then when sleep almost took over me Naruto spoke.

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one."

I went to protest but he cut me off.

"It don't have to be the secret that I want to know."

I unstiffned. "Okay."

"I'm gay."

I laughed. "I already knew that stupid."

"How?" He sound suprised.

I shrugged. "Ive seen you checking out the guys in school."

He giggled. "Oh, Well its your turn."

"I'm gay also." I let go off his hand and rolled to my side facing him.

Shock covered his whiskered face. "I never knew that, You hide your gayness so well."

I laughed for some reason laughing came easy and it was real when Naruto was around. "I'm just that good at keeping things from people."

"I've noticed." He rolled on his side to face me.

I looked in his ocean blue eyes and he looked in my oynx eyes. Sometimes I felt like he knew more then he was letting on but jsut waiting for me to comfirm his sucpsion.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R please? I want to know what you all thought of this chapter. Casue I liked it other then the typos I prolly havent catched.

I decided to make thier friendship come back in this chapter

got any questions PM me


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke by Iruka gently shaking me, telling me it was time for me to get up so Kakashi could bring me home. I tried getting up but an arm around my side made it near impossiable for me to get up, sooo I kinnda pushed the sleeping blond off the bed witch caused him to wake up cursing like a sailor. I left him there and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth with my finger and brushed my hair. Then I walked back into Narutos room.

"I'm going back to the house today." I looked down at him still sitting on the floor.

He pushed himself off the floor and stood in frount of me. "Are you scared of going back?"

I shrugged and sat on the bed witch had its sheets spilled onto the floor from Naruto falling. "A bit, but it doesn't matter. I have to go back sometime." I watch him nod then he did another thing that suprised me but then again the blue eyed blond always suprised me. He hugged me tighter and I hugged back after a while. "You can always come here Suke." I buried my head into his neck trying to not cry. "I know Naru." I waited for him to gt off me before I stood up and walked down the stairs. The ride to the house felt like a short one. He was home and waiting outside the door for me.

"Thank you for bringing him home Kakashi, I hope he wasn't to much trouble." Fugaku said as he slapped me on the shoulder harder then nessicarly.

"He was no trouble at all Fugaku. He never is." Kakashi said smiling at me from under his mask, then waved and went and drove away.

Father turned towards me and waited for me to walk into the house. The first time in years that I had got to walk into the front door. I started to walk up the stairs when he grabbed the back of my hair and bashed my face into the banister cause my nose to bleed and I think I even felt it brake. The next blow went to the back of my knee causing me to fall. He twisted my arm behind my back causing a scream and a whimper to leave my throat. My arm felt like it was about to brake. Then he threw me onto the steeps steps and pulled my arm up in a sift motion having a sering pain go through my arm and shoulder. My tears mixing with the blood that was pouring from my nose fell into the steps below my face. He turned me over and punched me in the eye. Then went into the living room. I waited till I was sure he wasn't going to come back, crawling up the stairs and into my room I saw that he had took everything out of my room. I didn't even have a change of clothes or blankets. There was nothing. I sighed and turned when a shadow fell across the room.

"You'll be staying in here for a couple weeks." He threw some stained bandages and tissue at me. "And wipe that blood of your face." With that he left.

I notcied the bandages as the same ones I used to wrap Itachi's arm in when dad stabbed it. I cleaned my nose off and put it back in place for a third time in a couple of months. Then wrapped my arm and shoulder as best I could, hopefully it will heal right.

--

The next few days went by slowly. The school called I know cause I heard dad say that I wouldn't be in school for a couple of weeks do to a 'bad cold' that I had caught over the weekend. I was only out of my room to go to the bathroom once a day other then that I never saw the outside of my room. I hadn't ate since the night I was at Narutos. And on top of all that I smelt pretty must've been my tenth day locked in my room when I started picking at the bars that where palced on my window. I knew that one of them had to be faulty if I picked at it long enough. I would only stop messing with it when I would hear the car coming into the driveway. So one day when he was at work I got the bar to come out witch made it so much easier to get the rest out. I grabbed the tree branch that was a couple inches from my window and climbed down it the best I could. I made the walk to Narutos when it was near dark, taking many breaks durning the walk, staying in the woods at all times. When I finally got there I saw that they weren't home, so I grabbed the spare key that they always kept inside the little cermaic frog key hidder. Unlocking the door I went to Narutos room and saw that my clothes were in his drawers clean. I grabbed them and headed to the shower. After my shower when I felt clean and had scrubbed every piece of dirt and blood from my person I got dressed and got something to eat. When saw lights coming into the driveway I ran and went and hid in Narutos closet. I heard them wondering why the door was unlock and that the tv and lights where on. One of them came upstairs and started looking around. Then they came into the blonds room and opened the closet. "Hello Kakashi." I let out a nervous smile.

"And what brings you here Sasuke?"

"Just hanging out."

He rasied an eyebrow. "Your hanging out in the closet when none of us was home?"

I nodded. "Sounds right."

"Come with me Sasuke."

I sighed and follwed him down the stairs and into the living room.

"And look who I found in Naruto's closet." The one eyed man pointed at me as if they couldn't see me.

I gave a weak smile and waved with my good arm. "I'm sorry." I dug in my pocket and took the key out, I had put it in the clean pants pocket after taking the shower. "I was going to put it back, I didn't mean to scare you guys or anything like that." I hung my head.

"Its okay Sasuke, just don't let it happen again. Okay?" The brown haired man pat my head and I nodded.

Naruto walked over to me and grabbed my hand leading me back up to his room, when we got into his bedroom he closed his door and locked it then turned to me. "I came over to your house and your dad said you were sick. You don't look sick to me. Instead you look straved,all around your nose is red like you got punched in it, and your arm is wrapped up and in a make-shift sling." The blond crossed his arms over his chest.

"I fell down the steps and I slung my arm out to stop myself from falling I put my arm out an hurt it, and earlier that day I tripped on a rug in the house and bashed it against banister." I miorroed his pose.

He smirked as he said. "Mhmm. But you still don't look like you were or are sick."

_'Ugh, I just want to wipe that smirk off his face.' _ "I didn't want to go to school my arm hurt to bad."

"Then why do you look like you haven't eaten in days?"

I went to say something but then closed my mouth. _'Well shit, I have no answer.'_

"Thats what I thought." He smirked and went and sat on the bed with a very pleased look on his face that soon faded. "Will you tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" I leaned on the desk that was against the wall facing his bed.

"What really happened?"

I saw his eyes tear up by the light glisting off the tears starting to fall. "That is what really happened." I whispered. _'Sometimes I wish I could tell him, or for him just to spit out that he knows.'_ I pushed myself of the little oak desk and went and sat next to him. He rested his head on my shoulder. Blond strands of hair brushing the side of my face, my shirt and pants grew wet from where tears were getting on them.

I pushed Narutos head off my shoulder and laid down on my back and held my arm out for him to lay on my shoulder. He wiped his nose with a tissue he had in his pocket, and then crawled to my side and laid his head back on my shoulder putting his arm over my chest and the other one over my head. When I saw and heard he was asleep by the way he was breathing. I whispered. "I can't tell you..Not yet." Then I fell asleep but before I did I thought I heard him say. "I already know. But I'll wait." But then again it couldv'e been my desperte need to tell someone making me think I heard that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Narutos alarm clock sounded causing me to jump from the sounded noise. I looked at the clock and saw that it was six O'clock. 'Ugh...School.' I got out of bed to find the blond wasn't in it. I looked at myself and decided my clothes were clean enough to go in. I walked downstairs to find all three of them sitting around the kitchen table. "Hey."

Kakashi looked up from his paper. "Good morning, You going to school with Naruto this morning?"

"Yea." I thought for a moment then decided to ask anyway. "Is it okay if I stay the night for a while?"

Iruka looked up from the work he was helping the blond. "Of course, do you want one of us to stop at your house and get you clothes?"

I gulped. "Umm, if its okay with Naruto I was just going to wear his clothes."

The blond closed his text book and put it in his backpack. "Thats fine with me." He looked at his watch. "Its time to go anyway." He got up and stomped out of the house.

I raised an eyebrow. "Whats his problem?"

The brown haired man looked out the kitchen window watching the blond stomped across the yard. "Hes just mad cause I woke him up around five in the morning to take a shower, and to help him with his homework."

"Oh." For some reason I think it went deeper then that. The ride to school was silent all the way. I in the back behind Iruka who was driving, Kakashi was in the passenger seat, behind him was the still fuming blond. When we got to the school, I saw that his friend that smelt like dog whose-name-I-didn't-care-to-remember was waiting for him. I sighed and got out of the car and started walking to my first period.

"Sasuke?" I turned at the sound of my name being called.

"What?"

I watched as Naruto looked down and his friend staring at him like he lost his mind. "Aren't you going to walk with me to our first period? Since we have the same first period?"

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. "Yea, I'm sorry habit caused me to walk by myself."

Naruto went to walk to me when his friend with the tattooed face stopped him by grabbing the strap of his bag. "What are you doing Naruto? Why are you being so friendly to him?" His friend glared at me as he said that. I saw Naruto glare at him. "Because Kiba, Sasuke is my friend."

'Ah, so Kiba is his name.' Naruto walked over to me and linked his arm through mine. He looked over his shoulder at Kiba. "Are you coming or not?" I watched this Kiba person run towards us glaring at me before he finally walked beside the blond.

When we finally got to class I sat in my regular seat, But sadly in the seat in front of mine waiting was the most annoying girl ever. She had pink hair and she stalked me. I had even found pictures of me and scary enough some of my clothes. I sat down and she turned around. "Hey Sasuke! What you doing? Why were you with that nasty blond boy?" She asked more questions but after those I stopped listing. Then she proceed to poke me contently in my bruised shoulder while I was trying to do my make-up work.

"Sakura, leave him alone." I looked up from my work to see Naruto standing beside me.

"Oh, yeah and who are you to tell me what to do?" She said in her shrill harpy voice. I stopped doing my work just to see how this would turn out.

Naruto kissed my cheek and looked back at her. "Thats who I am. Now leave him alone."

The pink harpy glared at him then turned and looked at me with heartbreak written all over her face. "Is this true Sasuke?"

I looked at Naruto and then back at her. "Yes, its true." I looked at Naruto again and took his hand in mine pulling him down into a hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He kissed my cheek again and started at Sakura until she switched him seats. Other then that nothing interesting happened. Though I did get called into the school Counselor to ask about my nose and my arm. Then the nurse had to check my nose and arm to make sure everything was healing right. Turns out it is. The principal asked me why I wasn't in school. I lied and told her it was because I was in so much pain from my arm. She believed me. Then the Kiba kid got in my face and ended up with a broken nose, I got off with a warning. Oh and I got a phone call from my job. I got fired for not showing up for a week and then some. Finally I got to the last class. I did a lot of make-up work in there just like I did in all my other classes. As Iruka started talking about that days lesson I got called back into the office. So I walked to the principals office again. But this time I nearly had a heart attack when I saw who was in there. ", please sit down." The blonde haired busty principal said. I sat down in the chair farthest from my father.

"Now, I called you and your son in here to talk about Sasuke's broken arm and nose." She folded her hands and rested her chin on them. "Care to tell me how that happened?"

He glared at me from the corner of his eyes then back at her. "You called me in from work to talk about how my son is a klutz?"

She glared back at him. "I called you here cause we take when kids don't come into school for days very seriously that and the fact he came back here injured."

"And I told before I don't know how that happened, he probably tripped on something at the house." Fugaku stood up. "And I'm going back to work before I lose a very important business deal." He left after that leaving Tsunade-sama to turn to me. I gulped.

"Sasuke, You never told me how you got those."

I looked at her and told her the same story that I had told Naruto. "I fell down the steps and I slung my arm out to stop myself from falling I put my arm out an hurt it, and earlier that day I tripped on a rug in the house and bashed it against banister."

I watched her to shake her head. Believing my every word of lie that I just fed her. "Okay, you may go back to class now Sasuke."

I left the the office and looked at the clocks on the wall, there was only four more minutes of class left. I slowed my pace. When I finally got back to the class it was time for the bell to ring so I packed my stuff up and when the bell did rang I walked with Naruto and Kiba, well more like Kiba followed us to the car. I leaned against the side of the car with my arms crossed the blond wiggling himself in them. As we waited Kiba spoke. "So, Naruto what made you take in this charity case?"

Naruto turned in my arms and glared at him, Instead of answering him he spat at him. "Keep on speaking shit Inuzuka and next time it will be my fist that'll come in contact with your face." Kiba opened his mouth then closed it and walked away to his car and drove off. I sighed. I knew that I would end up having trouble with the dog boy. Naruto looked up at me with huge blue eyes and got up on his tip toes and rubbed his nose against mine, another thing we use to do. I sighed again. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He rested his head on my chest. Iruka and Kakashi started walking towards us and I let my arms fall from around the blond. When they got closer I saw they were smiling at us.

"Did we interrupt the happy couple?" the one-eyed man asked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Were not a couple."

"Thats not what we heard in the gossip." Iruka smiled as he said that.

"It was just to get the pink harpy to leave me alone."

Iruka frowned. "Now, Sasuke thats not a nice to thing to say about Sakura."

Naruto pouted. "But Iruka you didn't see how she was throwing herself on him, I had to do something."

"Thats still no excuse." The brown haired man put his hands on his hips, but before he could scold us we jumped into the car.

I put my seat belt on and leaned my head against the back of my seat and closed my eyes. I had a long day and I wasn't even sure if it was over yet. But before I could dwell on that I felt my hand be engulfed my the heat of another hand. Its like he knows when I need physical contact. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw he had his eyes closed and his head against the his half opened window making the wind to blow blond locks in his face. That whole day all I did was finish all my make-up work and work from earlier that day. Thats when the worst of the day happened. I coughed and when I did blood came up and started dripping down my mouth. I started freaking out jumping out of the chair I was sitting in making it crash on the floor. The bang brought the three of them up from downstairs. Naruto ran to me and started calming me down while Iruka and Kakashi got the car ready and brought me to the hospital. When I got their they said that no one could come back with me into the hospital room. I yelled and cried despite that every sound I made and every movement hurt, until finally they let Naruto in with me.


	7. author note

okay there is a poll on my fanfiction website that i would like all of you who follow this story to votte on to decide sasukes fate. i will close it around mid august-early semptember.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Thank you all for voting XD

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the blinding white tile. _'Where am I?' _My eyes shut again and I tryed moving my legs and was relived when I could but started freaking out when I couldn't move my left hand. My eyes flew open and I saw the reason I why my hand wasn't able to move. Blond hair was steaking up every where and the boy attached to the blond hair was sleeping with his forhead on my bedside, both of his hands clasped over my one hand. I awoke again hours later. I could tell it was later cause it was now dark outside and Naruto was awake.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I put hoisted myself into a sitting postion I grimced when I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach, causeing me to slide back down the bed into a laying postion.

Naruto ran over to me and helpped me to sit up. "You had surgery you were coughing up blood and everything. They said you had internal bleeding or something like way they fixed what was wrong with you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Umm, Okay?. What all happened while I was out?" I watched the blond look away from me. I knew the answer before he said. "They called child services didn't they?"

"Well had to you were pretty badly beat up and what not..." I saw a tear leak from his face. "And they said you had to leave." I watched more tears fall from those giant sapphire eyes and onto my hand witch he was still holding. I guess he thought if he let go I would dissapeare.

I blinked not fully understanding. "What do you mean I have to leave?"

Naruto cried harder. "There taking you away from me...You'r going to live with Itachi. Cause living with me is to close to your father they said." I jumped when a knock came on my door. And I nearly fainted from shock when I saw who it was.

"Hello, Sasuke long time no see."

"Hey Aniki."

My older brother Itachi whom I haven't spoke to in eight years. Hell I don't even know where he lives.

"Your leaving with me tonight. They haven't told father that your in here yet and they want me to get you out of here before he does find out."

"But I don't even know where you live...I can't jsut uproot like you can. I'm fine at Narutos." I begged.

Itachi sat down on my other side and touched my shoulder gently with a purple painted hand. "Your not safe anywhere he can find you. He can get to you easily at Narutos. He dosen't know where I live so you'll be safe. Naruto can visit whenever he likes."

I looked down at the bed trying to think of a way to argue with his logic, when I heard a chair scraping across the floor and looked to see the blue eyed blond standing up. " Sasuke, I want you to be safe. And if you leaveing is the only way then..." he turned and looked away. "Then leave..." he ran out of the room after that.

-2 daya later-

Itachi groaned. "Sasuke, will you stop that."

"Sorry." I sughed for the hundreth time that day. "Its just your house is so boriiiiiing. And really lame."

"Well, boredom is a stat-"

I cut him off. "Yea, I know boredom is a state of mind doing something about it. But thats the thing there is nothing to do."

The feminine looking man looked up from his book. "Well then go for a long walk then."

"Fine." I got up and walked out the door with my dark blue shorts and orange t-shirt that belonged to the blond. My hair was shorter so it no longer stuck up in the back. I walked up the road. I knew if I kept to this road and took a couple turns I would make it to Narutos. I walked for what felt like days, but according to my watch it was only 6 hours. I stopped walking when head lights flashed at me. I knew that was Aniki jsut cause we used that same code through blinking. I walked over to the passanger seat and got in the purple lambo.

Itachi glared at me. "Where did you think you were going?"

I shrugged. "You told me to go for a walk. I was going to walk to Narutos."

"That would've took two days to get thier on foot, if you wanted to see him you should've told me." his grip tightned on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry I just was bored. And you told me to go for a long walk. Soo I did." I never saw it coming what happend next. Out of no where Itachi reached across to my side of the car and slapped me acroos the face. I statred at him with my mouth wide open speachless.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We rode all the way home in silence. I was shocked and horrified at the fact that Itachi had just smacked me in the mouth. We pulled up in the yard thirty minutes after he smacked me. I slammed the door and ran to the front door and stood there tapping my shoe on the pavement. Itachi slowly got out of his purple POS. Locked it and then pushed pasted me and almost plainfully slow pulled his keys out with a red cloud keychain, flipping through his keys to find the right one. When he was on his third key I snapped.

"Really? you don't fucking know witch key belongs to your house?" I snatched the keys from him. "And why do you have so many fucking keys? What are you a janiotor?" I grabbed the key that was in my hand and forced it in the door. I tried to make it go in and turn but it wouldn't. "Ugh!!."

Itachi took the keys from me. "Patience is a virture that you do not posses little brother." he opened the door with the right key...finally.

'What?' I thoguht to myself are we not going to talk about it?' I sighed. 'Ggggggggreat. Right back where I fucking started.' I walked in and plopped my ass down on the cream colored couch. And put my feet up on his coffee table. I saw Itachi look at me and I heard him sigh.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you really have to trash my house?"

I looked at my feet on the table. "This is not trashing your house. And besides you owe me. Your the one who slapped me."

I enjoyed when I saw the hurt flash in his face. "I said I was sorry in the car."

"No the fuck you didn't! That whole fucking drive you did not say a fucking thing!"

"You know what little brother, if you hate it here so bad then leave." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine." I got up. slammed the solid oak door so hard it rattled in its frame. I didn't walk, but I ran until I couldn't feel my legs. I finally rested when my legs gave out from under me. That night I slept outside, in the middle of no where Konoha. I woke up when dawn broke out. I was chilled to the bone from that nights rain. I laid there for a couple more minutes watching some ants make thier way pass me and to thier home. I sat up and wiped the dirt from my face. I walked all the way into the nearest town. I asked the lady at the counter of a store I went into if I could use the phone, she took pity upon me and let me call even though it was long distance. It rang and rang. On About the 10th ring someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hey, Can you come get me?" I begged.

Sasuke, where are you?"

From the worry in the voice I relizsed I was speaking to Iruka, the man who acted like a mother hen. I looked at the lady who let me use the phone she was about maybe five foot nothing and her hair was just starting to grey, it looked good on her. I covered the mouth piece and asked her where I was.

"I'm on the outskirts of south Konoha." I heard something jingly in the background.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Before I could say thank you he hung up. I thanked the lady behind the counter turns out her name is Mina.

I sat outside of the thieft store and waited. It took maybe about an hour and a half before Iruka pulled up, but he wasn't alone. Before I could stand up there were waves of bright blond hair in my face and a couple of strand up my nose.

"Get-off-me-know." I tried prying him off me only to fail.

Iruka grabbed Naruto and pulled him off me. "Naruto, if you would've hugged him any tighter he wouldn't be able to breathe."

"Oh. I'm sorry. He helpped me up and hugged me again but this time not as tightly. I hugged hm back, happy to know at least someone cared.

Iruka told us to get in the car. I layed in the backseat and they must have thought I was sleeping cause I heard them speaking about me.

"Can he stay with us..Please?" Naruto pleaded.

"Naru, you know he can't. He needs to go back with his brother."

"But, Iruka he left for a reason."

"You can't keep taking him in everytime something bad happens to him."

I heard the blonds voice tear up. "Who else is going to take care of him? I'm the only person he has."

"If you keep taking him in. He'll never stick up for himself. Its not your job to take care of him."

One of them sighed.

"Sasuke, has been through a lot Iruka, This all has been happing for years. The hospital thing was terriable. But if I don't help him...." I heard the blond pause. But he never finished his sentance.

"I know, Naruto."

I turned in the seat and saw what looked like a tear fall from sapphire eyes onto sun kissed skin. The sun glistened off his golden locks, and unto his skin making the tears he was shedding look like dimonds. I sighed and he turned and put on a little smile. I returend that smile and took his hand that he held out for me.

At about mid-day we pulled up at Narutos house. I got out and followed them into the house. The blond turned and looked at me and frowned. "Your dirty. Come on lets take a shower." He pulled me by my hand up to his now painted dark blue room, well half was orange. "You painted your room?" He looked at it. "Ya, I did. I like how its light and dark together. To opposites that can come together and they complement each other." he went threw his bearu. I smiled thinking about what he had just said. Light and dark coming, together and how two opposites, two different things can compliment each other. "Kinnda like us."

He looked at me. and smiled. "Exactly. Just like us." He pushed my clothes into my chest. "Come on lets take our shower."

I nodded and followed him into the shower. I undressed while he started the water and set it on the perfect tempature. I got in and pulled the curtain while he undressed. After a while he stepped in with a wash cloth and some soap. "We can share these." He held up the cloth and soap. It wasn't a question but more of a statement. And if I would've thought about what he had said in the car. And what he said then about the cloth and the soap, I wouldv'e relized he was talking not just about that, but about what I was going through, sharing the pain, sharing everything. He snapped me frmo my thoughts when he spoke. "I'll wash you first seeing your really dirty." I watched him lather the cloth. And enjoyed the feel of him touching me, the cloth was thin. It was gentle. The best thing that had ever happend in my life happened in that shower. We stayed in that shower till the water got ice cold. But I didn't care and neither did he. We were enjoying being with each other to much. Every touch made me feel good. And it might have been the water or his touch but I got chills everytime. Every time our lips touched. It was pure bliss, I never wanted to stop. But in the end we did. I went to bed happy that night. But I never would have thought that would be the last time we would spend so much time together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Ah this story has to be my favorite one I ever written. It be my baby

Sorry it took so long D: I got stucks and then I ish writing a Collab on my joint account with Sasunaru325

* * *

I got up out of the bed slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping blond. I stretched when I got out of the bed and quietly opened and closed the bedroom door. I was out of the house before I knew it. ididn't know where I was going but I did know where I would not go. I looked at the still dark sky then back at the house. "I'm sorry Naruto, I just can't come back." I sighed. "Not this time. Its now live or die." To be honest, I didn't know where I was going to go. I just let my feet carry me to where ever they may please. I walked in the woods the whole way to my destanation. When I started to get dizzy I sat on the ground. I looked around at my surrandings. I didn't know where I was at all. It scared me a little but not as much when I heard the old farmiliar purr of my fathers car engaine. I laied low on my stomach. And heard some of his conversation.

"What do you mean he was there?"

"Well where did he go?"

"What do you mean you don't fucking know?"

"No, I'm going to beat that boys ass Iruka when I find him."

I sat back up when the car passed and I could no longer hear him screaming on the phone, or maybe it was I felt like I went deaf for a while. I slid down the tree, my mind racing. "I-Iruka betrayed me....My brother betrayed me...Everyone has..." I layed my head on my knees and sat their and cried. When the sun started coming up. I went and stumbled all over the place tripping over roots and prickle vines. Finally I got out and found that I was in town. I walked into the nearest store. Went I got in the bathroom I reliazed why they were staring at me. I had cuts over my arms and my pegs were scraped from the prickle bushes that had got caught on me and some of them were bleeding. I took a paper towel from the dispanser, wetted it, and then cleaned them the best I could. I had no money so I couldn't get a bite to eat. So I just asked for a water. When I drank my fill I went back to walking. My goal was to make it to a different village or at least the boarder lines of another one. I may not have any friends in any other village but it was worth a try. I need to learn how to defend my self. And possiably how to kill. By night I was in a desert. I saw a sand storm start to pick up so I went and crawled into a little cave. About what felt like three hours the storm went away and I continued to walk into the night.

-next morning.-

I was tired when I arrived in the desert village known as Sand. Here all the ninja were suppose to be ruthless and a kill first ask questions later type. The perfect place for me to learn.

I went into one of the stores and asked the sales clerk if she knew of anyone here who ran a dojo or was willingto teach someone to fight for free. She looked at me then sighed. "You should go find Temari. She is the one with the huge ass fan. She is the most ruthless one."

I nodded and went to find this Temari person. From what everyone said when I asked she sounded like a total bitch. Everyone I asked pointed to the west. When I finally got there I discovered it was a park. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She glared at me for a minute. "What do you want you brat?"

I looked at her with my mouth open. "They said you could help me."

She groaned and snapped her phone shut. " Who is they exactly?"

"The people who live in the village."

She raised a eyebrow. "And why would I help you?"

"Because I need to defend myself and possiably kill if it comes to that." I stood up straight.

"Hmm, And who are you playing on using this on?" She propped one hand on her hip.

"My father for he beats me."

She licked her pink lips. "Well then, your lucky cause family battles are my favorite." She walked off then looked over her shoulder at me. "Well? Come on cutie."

I quiety followed the blonde haired women. She had four pig tails that stuck out the back of her head. And she kinda scared me. I followed her all the way to the middle of no where desert.

She stood stopped walkign and turned to me. "Okay, First you need to just stand there. Then when they come at you take a stance. Like this." She put her first up to her face. "Okay now run at me trying to hit me."

"Umm, Okay." I ran at her and balled my fist up when I went to hit her she punched me in the nose. "You bitch you hit me."

She cocked her hip and put her hand on it. "Well what did you think I was going to do."

I held my nose. "I didn't think you would hit me. I thought you were just going to show me." Damn she hits so hard I think she may be a he.

"No, I'll show you by hitting you."

I stood up. "Fine. But you could have told me that first."

"Whatever." She waved me off. "Now that you know that I want you to do it."

"Okay." I held my fist up to my face like she did.

"Okay, that is your stance you will take your gaurding you face at the same time you'll be ready to hit whom ever comes at you."

"Okay." She ran at me and went I to punch her but she knelt down and knocked me on my ass by sticking her foot behind mine and knocking them out from underneath me.

"What the hell women." I stood up.

She glared at me. "Your not putting your heart in it. If you were you would be mad enough to hit me. And not allowing me to get those shots in."

I ran at her and punched her in the stomach. "Maybe if you would fucking explain things to me."

She looked at me and smiled. "Now we are getting somewhere."

-2 hours later-

We both laied in the sand trying to catch our breath. I was going to be sore and I was bloody, but at least this time the person who was beating me I got them to. I looked over at the pig tailed blonde. She was sitting up now. Her nose had just now stopped bleeding and her lip was still dripping blood into the sand. I looked at my hand. Her blood was all over the knuckles as I sure mine was on hers. I picked myself up and walked over to her. "I think, I'll leave tomorrow and go back and try this fight."

She looked up at me. "Yea, and if you lose I'll kill you." She smiled playfully at me.

I laughed. "Its a deal."

She cocked her head at me courisly. "Why are you laughing at that? I was serious." She grinned.

"Oh...Well okay then..." I slowly backed away.

--

I looked at the starless night that hung over head. There was so much fog that I couldn't even see the moon. Like the sky knew what was about to happen. Hopefully it wouldn't be the end for me. I sighed and brought my eyes to the dark house in front of me.


End file.
